kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Media
Kyou Kara Maou! (今日から㋮王!, Kyou Kara Maou!, lit. "Starting Today I'm the Demon King!"), is a series of Japanese light novels written by Takabayashi Tomo and illustrated by Matsumoto Temari. The first light novel was published in 2000 by Kadokawa Shoten and to date 22 novels have been released. The story follows the adventures of, Shibuya Yuuri, an average 15-year old baseball loving high school student, who suddenly discovers he is the king of demons in another world. The series was adapted into an 117 Episode anime by Studio Deen and NHK. It debuted in Japan on April 3, 2004 on NHK's BS-2. The final episode aired on February 19, 2009. The series is also being adapted into a manga series. The manga has been in serialization since 2005 in Asuka magazine and to date 12 volumes have been published. Tokyopop originally licensed the manga series for English-language publication in North America. They released 7 volumes before they shut down their North American branch. Geneon originally licensed the anime English-language release who later transferred distribution rights to Funimation. The license has currently expired and there are no plans to re-license the series. Novels The first novel was released on September 29, 2001 and so far there are 22 books in the series. 17 are considered to be main story novels and the other 5 are extras and side stories which provide background and other information to the story. Manga Drawn by Temari Matsumoto, the Kyou Kara Maou! manga series (Titled Kyou Kara MA no Tsuku Jiyuugyou! in Japanese) debuted in June, 2005 and are being serialized monthly in Asuka magazine. The chapters are later collected into tankoubon volumes by Kadokawa. The first volume was released on December 26, 2005. So far 16 volumes have been released. An English language version of the manga was licensed by Tokyopop but when Tokyopop shut down in 2011 all licenses went back to the original holders. They released 7 volumes before they shut down their North American branch. Viz Media has released Tokyopop's 7 volumes as part of Viz Media's digital manga library. Anime The anime adaptation of Kyou Kara Maou, directed by Junji Nishimura, animated by Studio Deen, and produced by NHK aired across Japan on NHK . It consist of 117 episodes and 5 OVA episodes. While the first season follows the original story from the novels faithfully after that the plot varies drastically. The anime was originally licensed for release in North America by Geneon but when Geneon ceased production of all titles in late 2007, it left three volumes of the second season unreleased on DVD in North America. On July 3, 2008, Geneon Entertainment and Funimation Entertainment announced an agreement to distribute select titles in North America. While Geneon Entertainment will still retain the license, Funimation Entertainment will assume exclusive rights to the manufacturing, marketing, sales and distribution of select titles. Kyou Kara Maou! was one of several titles involved in the deal. In August 2011, Funimation announced that the license expired and that they had no plans to renew the license. References External links *Kyou Kara Maou Anime (Seasons 1&2) at Anime News Network *Kyou Kara Maou R (OVA) at Anime News Network *Kyou Kara Maou Anime (Season 3) at Anime News Network *Kyou Kara Maou Manga at Anime News Network *Official (FUNimation) website (closed, archived link) *Official novel site (in Japanese) *Official Anime(NHK) website (in Japanese) *Official Anime Blog (in Japanese) *Official Japanese OVA Website (in Japanese) *Official Radio Show Website (in Japanese) *Official Manga Website (in Japanese) *Official Twitter (in Japanese) Category:Content